Beginning
by karasexual
Summary: As butters snaps and is filled with nothing but hatred he kills majority of south park, Stan being the only survivor rushes to the past to change things. When butters follows him to finish the job, chaos ensues. (Butters does have a superpower, the power of control over electricity)(implied bunny)


The winds swept across South Park as a thunderstorm began to brew, the trees shook with the violent winds and the smell of rain was heavy in the air. Stan Marsh looked out his window as the storm came. The storm was violent whipping tree branches into windows and even toppling them over. The lightning even striking in a couple places such as trees and even a few homes, but nothing too out of the ordinary. No, just a violent thunderstorm in the small Town of south park. Stan laid down on his bed when he heard his mother walking up the stairs to put him to bed. Stan was already in his night clothes, so he only needed to be tucked in. Sharon did so and left the room telling him goodnight as she flicked the light switch downwards.

Leopold "butters" Stotch was a bright boy in the sense that nothing could sour his mood, not being the brightest crayon in the box let him become subdued and manipulated by Eric T. Cartman, a cold and selfish bastard. Leopold tried to forget that Eric's recent scheming had gotten him grounded yet again. He angrily began to dress himself as he let the thought boil and fester inside of him "I can't believe he tricked me like that, that was low even for Eric", Butters thought to himself. Refusing to let this ruin his day he put on a smile and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. The totalitarian household was ruled by his father, a thirty-two-year-old man with a heavy hand when it came to discipline. As butters headed for the kitchen he heard his parents arguing. Deciding to avoid any conflict early on, butters headed for the door making a quite escape. He trotted down to the bus stop despite being forty-five minutes early. "Aw hamburgers, I forgot my backpack" he mumbled to himself heading home. Butters could feel the tingling feeling in his hand as he headed back, the electric abilities making themselves known.

"Stan!", bellowed the voice puberty hitting hard, making the voice baritone. "You can't hide forever, just accept your fate." The blonde turned swiftly as footsteps were heard behind him, "You can run but I will destroy every one of you. The maniacal laughter came out naturally now. Stan didn't have to look behind him to know what his enemy looked like. He passed by corpses of friends that he had spoken to the day before, he felt sick, but he couldn't stop he could hear the other man trailing after him probably admiring all the work he had done. Stan burst through the door, headed to Cartman Co. The owner may be dead along with majority of this town but stan remembered that the fatass has something that could save him and possibly the rest of the town. Stan turned the handle, nearly crying to finding it unlocked, something was going his way. Locking the door when entered, stan stopped, entirely out of breath. "Hah, hah," he panted deeply hoping to get some oxygen into his lungs. He began to walk up the stair when he heard the doorknob being tested. Fear overtook him as he froze, he couldn't believe Butters had caught up so quickly. Forcing his legs to take the first step was easy, he felt like he was floating but that second turn of the knob nearly had him in tears. He bolted to the second floor where Cartman's office was. He remembered that he had taken Kyles spare set of keys to the room as he was Cartman's best engineer. Frantically sifting through his pockets, he pulled out the keys when he heard the door being opened. He hurried and bolted through the door when he heard the first step on the cold tiles that covered this room, opposed to the carpeting in the halls. Rushing in Stan looked at the machine he had seen only in unauthorized photo's Kyle showed him. Smashing a bright green button was the only thought that stan could conjure and as the machine whirred to life, Stan heard the door open. Punching in the year, Stan opened the capsule door and nearly threw himself in as Leopold entered. Watching the long cape and seeing him approach the machine was too much, knowing that the twenty- two-year-old held a heavy grudge against his group. The machine began to vibrate dangerously fast and a bright light appeared, causing Leopold to stumble back. When the light was gone so was the capsule, along with stan. "Don't think this is over, pal" Leopold told himself as the machine turned itself off. Pulling out the blue print he had stolen off Kyle would come in use as he began to pull a second capsule from a pile. He dragged it to its place in the machine and sent a course of electricity to the board, powering it on. "Nowhere near done"


End file.
